Own
by 27th Lupa
Summary: Future!fic AU(no one is related) S/M, blood, heavy cursing, smut, explicit shizz, not for marshmallows.


**Honestly, there is no way to explain this. It just popped into my mind one day when I was thinking about the Rowdy Ruffs and reading a few future!fics with the Powerpuffs... So yeah.**

**Basically: Boomer and Butch have been a thing for a while. THEY ARE NOT RELATED. Boomer is an extreme masochist and takes a lot of pleasure out of provoking the brutal sadistic Butch. this is a glimpse at their relationship and perhaps their deeper feelings. SMUT PEOPLE! PURE HARDCORE BLOODY SMUT! Feel free to review, if you wish...**

* * *

This was going to be fun.

I grinned as I flew to the lower room, my feisty blonde clutched against my chest. Boomer had preoccupied himself with giving me maddeningly not-hard-enough bites on my neck during the whole flight here and frankly, I was ready to burst. Either that or throw him over the nearest surface, flat or not, and fuck him senseless.

The "lower room" was a hollowed out, heavily reinforced, once-training-room-now-hardcore-sex chamber. We actually utilized many of the rooms in the long-abandoned apartment building for such purposes, though none were as equipped as this one. I gasped aloud when Butch slammed me into the wall and proceeded to tongue fuck my mouth. He moved his vice-like grip from my waist to my hips, pulling our lower bodies closer together. I moaned at the sudden contact and gripped his shoulders as he started a slow grind. I was getting dizzy. The pleasure fogging up my brain was battling with my need for oxygen. I tugged at his hair, scratched at his arms, bit down on his tongue, anything to get the message to Butch. It didn't deter him in the slightest.

He hiked my legs up and hooked them around his waist, then pinned my wrists (thank God the other one healed already) above my head. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he rolled his hips viciously against mine, grinding our arousals together in a near painful way. Butch swallowed the last of my breath before breaking the kiss, leaving me gasping desperately for air. My slightly blurred gaze honed in on his eyes, which had recovered a bit more of their natural green hue, and I found myself needing more than just air. The sensations flying through me weren't enough. I wanted something more intense. I wanted to be taken, to be fucked until my body was nothing more than a raw exposed nerve, completely at his mercy.

I looked down at the shaking whimpering mess that was Boomer and smirked. The blonde man was really cute like this. No sooner than our gazes locked he ducked his head, his fringe hiding his hypnotic eyes from view. I frowned at this.

"Hey, why are you hiding-" In less than a second, Boomer had swung one of his legs into the wall and used it as leverage to take off, breaking my hold on him (again) and pinning me to one of the tables in the room. A small thread of shock wormed its way into my consciousness as the braces automatically snapped closed and locked around my conveniently placed wrists.

"Who's hiding?" I looked up at Boomer and noted the sexy smirk on his face, "Oh, don't tell me you thought that was enough to make me submit? As if Butch!" He leaned in close, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear as he growled his next words.

"If you want me to do that, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more. Fuck that tender lovin' shit, you and I both know that ain't enough." I bit back a moan as his teeth caught on a piercing and tugged, "Nothing gets me off more than that feral gleam in your eyes. The way you lock onto me...hunt me down...mark me." He pulled back so I could see his face. His cheeks were flushed pink, soft kiss bruised lips parted as he breathed heavily, and his eyes-those dangerous, hypnotic, beautiful eyes, were teeming with something I couldn't put into words. I strained against the restraints (damn heavily reinforced bullshit) I never wanted him more than at that moment. Sure we fucked before, hell it was practically a bi-hourly routine. But this whatever it was...it was different. Boomer fought harder this time, he taunted, he teased, only begging just to wiggle his way out of my hold. He wanted the chase as much as I did. Something in me didn't just want to fuck him, no. I wanted to devour him, claim him, tear into him, claim him..._love him._

I ripped his clothes from his gorgeous body, taking in every inch of exposed flesh. I started at his neck, slowly making my way down his torso with my lips, tongue, and teeth. I kissed every scar, bit every tender spot, sucked on every bruise and cut, never getting enough of his taste.

I nipped at the spot just above his waistband, chuckling at the way the muscles in his abdomen clenched. I cupped him through his jeans, nearly drooling at his size. I knew how big he was already, but the feel of him always makes me hot. I ripped of the button and pulled down the zipper with my teeth, my cheeks heating up at the sight before me. The bastard had gone commando. My member twitched when I took in the sight of him. He was well endowed; long, thick, achingly hard. And I made him that way. I licked my lips, leaning in to press my lips to the tip. Sucking him slowly into my mouth inch by inch I watched in satisfaction as Butch clenched his jaw, long strings of curses slithering out through clenched teeth. I had to use nearly all of my strength (which is quite a fucking lot) to keep his hips from bucking and potentially causing permanent damage to my throat.

I heard the ominous sound of straining metal as I continued to suck Butch off. I was teasing him without mercy; switching between hard suction and barely there licks. I took him into the back of my throat and swallowed, humming around his cock. The curses evolved into harsh pants and deep moans as I continued my unique brand of torture. I slowly pulled off, blowing cool air over the head before wriggling my tongue into the slit.

"Nngh...fuck...Boomer you son of a-" his words were cut off with a sharp gasp when I nipped at the underside of his member, just below the head. My only warning was a metallic ripping noise and a feral roar before I was grabbed by the back of my neck and thrown against a wall.

That twice damned motherfucking tease clearly had a death wish. He was a tease, I fucking knew that, but that shit was just brutal. I had a grip on the back of his neck and my knee against his spine, pinning his naked body against the wall. I swear to god the little fucker was grinning.

"Tell me, Boomer, what is it you're playing at?" I leaned forward so I could see his eyes, growling out my words, "What. Do. You. Want?"

What he said made me freeze.

"I want your teeth to rip into my neck. Please, mess me up, Butch." he begged, "Make me beg for more. Tear me apart like a fucking animal!" The last word ended on a high pitched scream as I entered him completely in one thrust. Oh how I loved this tight heat. I waited for about a millisecond before pulling out to the tip, then slamming back in. As my hips picked up speed, so did the volume of Boomer's cries. The fucker was a wild thrashing moaning screaming cursing wonton mess; arching his back and clawing at the walls. My blonde completely lost it when I hit that spot inside him.

"aaaAAAAAHHH BUUUUUUUUTCH!" Hearing my name moaned from those bloodied lips was my undoing. I pounded into that spot mercilessly, snapping my hips forward in an animalistic frenzy. I was enthralled by Boomer's writhing body, addicted to his blissful cries, drunk off his scent and taste, in love with how I owned him.

I was close, so deliciously agonizingly close. The feel of him thrusting in and out of me at such a brutal pace-and against that spot-it was maddening! Guttural primal screams and moans fell from my lips as I was flying ever closer to my release. His name was buzzing around my head, shouted out over and over like a mantra.

Boomer growled ferociously when I suddenly pulled out. His vicious tirade of sexually frustrated curses dissolved into a loud keening moan when I turned him to face me and impaled him on my leaking member. I flew up, floating on my back above the ground. I smirked through my panting as my beautiful blonde gripped onto me tighter, no longer being able to balance, too dazed to use his powers to give him leverage, completely helpless as I thrust into him even harder. His nails dug into my chest and stomach, his hair flying about in a golden flurry as he tossed about. I removed one hand from his hip to grasp his cock, pumping it in time to my thrusts.

His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he arched his back at a damn near impossible angle as he came. I shifted to an upright position and held him close, clamping down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder as I flew over the edge.

I don't know why I did it, but this time when I felt his teeth in me, I returned the favor. I lunged at the exposed space at the base of his throat and bit. I tasted blood on my tongue, his blood, and was rewarded with a growl and sharp ripping sensation. I knew there was no way and fuck that mark would heal. And I loved it.

Getting bitten in return was surprising. Not unwelcome by any means, but surprising nonetheless. It just felt kinda...significant in a way. I felt...owned.

We pulled away so we could see each other. Butch looked, for lack of a better word, confused. And I smugly noted, satisfied. I reverently brushed my fingers over the bleeding mark on his neck, a slow smile curving my lips.

"Mine." I whispered.

My eyes widened as that word escaped his lips. It hung in the air between us, settling like a padlocked blanket around the cold thing I call a heart, and I felt like smiling when I realized it was true.

"Yours." I breathed. I leant in to gently lap up the ruby drops hanging on his shoulder, "Mine?" I smirked for I already knew the answer. Boomer chuckled and pressed a small yet passionate kiss to my lips before releasing his answer on a light-hearted sigh.

"Forever"

End


End file.
